Hug Me
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Taehyung/Yoongi. TaeGi. VGa. "...aku tidak bisa menghapus airmatamu. Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu." / a flash fiction. RnR please.


**Taehyung | Yoongi |** **flash fiction |** **R-17 | AU | cheating's | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah merasa cukup lelah dengan hubungannya. Menjalin sebuah hubungan bukanlah hal yang tidak memiliki resiko. Hanya saja saat ini Yoongi merasa begitu lelah.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Yoongi menjalani sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama teman seperjuangannya sendiri. Teman satu grup _boyband_ yang beranggotakan tujuh orang tersebut.

Namanya Park Jimin, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Yoongi ini pernah meminta Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya. Tetapi saat itu Yoongi sempat menolak permintaannya.

Saat itu Jimin belum menyerah, ia selalu berusaha mendekati Yoongi dengan cara apapun yang dimilikinya.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi luluh dan jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Yoongi tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi dan akhirnya ia bisa menerima Jimin sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari demi hari Yoongi dapat merasakan betapa ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona Jimin. Yoongi tak mengerti karenanya. Tetapi yang Yoongi tahu adalah Jimin begitu mengasihi dan menyayanginya hingga membuat Yoongi selalu jatuh dan terjatuh di hati Jimin kembali.

Kemudian puncak dari betapa Yoongi sungguh mencintai Jimin adalah ketika sebuah malam indah yang terjadi begitu saja saat mereka berada di Thailand tahun lalu. Dimana Yoongi juga mendapat hadiah sebuah janji manis yang begitu melambungkan hati. Jimin mengajaknya bertunangan.

Ya, bertunangan...

.

Tetapi kini Yoongi rasanya begitu lelah. Lelah menahan lelah menjadi pihak kenapa ia yang harus menahan diri dari semua ini.

Semua perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya memanas akhir-akhir ini.

Sebuah perasaan mengganjal yang hadir ketika melihat Jimin bersama dengan orang lain secara mesra. Cemburu.

Yoongi mungkin tak akan cemburu apabila yang dilakukan Jimin masih dalam taraf kontak skinship yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tetapi yang dilakukan Jimin sudah semakin melunjak ketika Yoongi hanya membiarkannya seolah merasa biasa saja. Terlebih hal itu dilakukan oleh teman segrupnya sendiri. _Maknae_ paling berbakat di grupnya, Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi ketika ia memergoki kekasihnya itu sedang bersama Jungkook. Berduaan makan malam bersama dengan Jimin yang merangkul mesra Jungkook dan meminta suapan makanan padanya.

.

Yoongi menghela napas begitu berat seraya menutup pintu ruang latihan di belakangnya. Pemandangan kekasihnya bersama seorang _maknae_ didalam sana membuat Yoongi tak kuat untuk berada di sana lebih lama lagi dan harus menjadi kamera yang merekam semua momen menjijikkan itu didalam memori otaknya.

Yoongi berjalan menjauhi ruangan latihan dengan langkah begitu berat. Saat ini tujuannya adalah studio rekamannya yang biasa digunakannya untuk membuat lagu.

Hari sudah mulai larut. Setahunya malam ini ia tak ada jadwal bersama rekan lainnya untuk mengcompose sebuah lagu. Jadi Yoongi yakin disana tidak ada siapa-siapa dan Yoongi berniat untuk bermalam disana.

.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi membuka pintu ruang studionya, ia terkejut begitu mendapati salah satu kursi yang berada disana diduduki oleh seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya sedang tersenyum menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

Yaampun, itu Kim Taehyung. Rekan paling absurd yang Yoongi ketahui selama ia menjadi seorang anggota _boyband_. Pemuda pemegang posisi _vocal_ yang kini mulai bergeser menjadi visual juga itu tersenyum dengan _boxy smile_ nya yang ceria.

 _Well_ , kalau boleh dibilang, Taehyung itu memang unik, selain golongan darahnya yang menggambarkan bagaimana kelakuannya, Yoongi juga tak bisa berbohong kalau pemuda berdarah AB itu juga tampan dan memiliki wajah yang membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Hidungnya yang tinggi dan kedua mata dengan garis panjang simetris yang menawan itu benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~" sapanya dengan suara _husky_ yang terdengar rendah memenuhi ruang studio itu.

Yoongi mau tak mau membalas senyuman ceria dari Taehyung dan semakin masuk ke dalam studio untuk kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

"Malam, Tae." Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil.

Melihat raut wajah Hyung tertua keduanya itu dalam keadaan gundah membuat Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang terdapat disana.

"Ceritalah, _Hyung_..." Taehyung bersuara lembut. Membawa lengannya untuk menggenggam lengan pucat yang terasa dingin milik Yoongi. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sedang kacau. Raut wajahmu menunjukkan semuanya dan aku bisa mengerti itu."

Yoongi menghela napas mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ia lalu menatap pemuda yang seumuran dengan kekasihnya itu. "Tae... apa hanya kau saja yang peka?"

"Peka?"

"Yang bisa mengerti bahwa aku ini sedang gundah? Apa hanya kau? Kenapa tidak kekasihku sendiri yang berkata seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi..."

Yoongi mulai menatap Taehyung dan pandangan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Begitu sendu hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Mendengar curahan apa yang dirasakan Yoongi, Taehyung dapat mengerti. Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jimin. Taehyung tahu kalau Yoongi dan Jimin itu berpacaran. Lagipula tadi Yoongi menyebut 'kekasihku'. Itu berarti semua ini tentang Jimin.

"Apa Jimin... menyakitimu, _Hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung pelan.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menyalahkan Jimin tetapi aku-aku merasa sakit." Tanpa disadari, ada sebulir airmata menuruni pipi Yoongi yang mulai memerah karena tangis itu meluncur dengan cepatnya. "Aku...cemburu."

Taehyung menghela napas. Ternyata cemburu. Taehyung juga merasakannya kalau akhir-akhir ini Jimin sudah semakin dekat dengan _maknae_ nya, Jungkook. Candaannya tentang betapa ia terobsesi pada Jungkook kini hal itu seolah terlihat menjadi begitu nyata.

"Cemburu ini...hiks—terlalu menyakitkan, Tae." Yoongi melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

Taehyung tak tahan dengan Yoongi yang kini malah menangis dihadapannya. Ia segera saja meraih bahu Yoongi lalu mendekapnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Taehyung segera mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Yoongi _-hyung_... aku tidak berhak untuk menghapus airmatamu, tetapi aku akan memelukmu." Taehyung berbisik. Kini mengalihkan lengannya untuk mengusap surai cokelat milik Yoongi.

Yoongi malah semakin sesenggukan dibuatnya. Perasaan yang ditahannya itu meluap begitu saja menjadi sebuah tangisan. Ia begitu butuh sandaran saat ini. Dan Taehyung adalah orang yang tepat saat ini. Ia begitu mengerti keadaan Yoongi.

.

Beberapa saat lamanya Yoongi meluapkan emosinya dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa membiarkannya sampai Yoongi menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Tetapi ketika Yoongi mulai mereda, tak ada satupun dari keduanya ingin melepas pelukan masing-masing. Seolah tak ingin kehangatan yang mulai menjalar itu hilang begitu saja.

"Yoongi- _hyung_..." Taehyung bergumam dengan suara beratnya. Hangat napasnya menghembus leher Yoongi yang terekspos karena pemuda itu hanya memakai kaus santainya.

Yoongi yang merasakan bisikan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung mendadak membuat lehernya meremang karena hembusan napas hangat itu. Yoongi jadi mengendik geli namun ia tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendapat respon terima yang baik dari Yoongi. Yoongi tak melepas pelukannya dan itu membuat Taehyung jadi ingin semakin menghibur Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_..." Panggil Taehyung sekali lagi. Kali ini ia berani mengecup lama perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan bibir hangatnya.

Yoongi mulai memejamkan erat kedua matanya merasakan bibir yang menempel di lehernya itu. Mendesah kecil karena ia merasa terkejut.

Taehyung jadi penasaran tiba-tiba. Ia ingin menghibur _Hyung_ manisnya ini dengan caranya. Dan saat ini Taehyung sedang ingin sekali memberikan sebuah kehangatan kecil untuk Yoongi sebagai penghiburnya.

Taehyung tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia menuntun Yoongi yang masih dipeluknya itu untuk berbaring diatas sofa hitam yang mereka duduki. Taehyung lalu tanpa ragu mengecup dalam dengan hisapannya di titik perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Ehm..." Yoongi mendesah kecil. Taehyung benar-benar menghisap lehernya dengan kecupan basahnya. Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Taehyung dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Taehyung melakukannya dengan cukup lama. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama desahan rendah dari Yoongi selagi ia membuat tanda ciumnya semakin memerah di leher Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , apa yang kulakukan ini lebih baik daripada yang Jimin lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara huskynya di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Lengannya menahan bahu Taehyung dengan percuma. "Jimin... lebih baik darimu."

Ungkapan Yoongi membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Ia mengecup panjang lagi titik yang sama di kulit leher Yoongi dengan hisapan yang panjang sampai membuat Yoongi mendesah kembali.

Menyudahi kecupannya, Taehyung menjauhi wajah dan bibirnya dari leher Yoongi untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang masih dikecupnya itu tanpa mengubah posisinya dari atas tubuh Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, kau memang mencintai Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum dengan _boxy smile_ nya kembali dengan raut wajah yang polos.

Yoongi merasakan kedua pipinya merona. Taehyung baru saja menciumnya. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak marah ketika Yoongi tanpa sadar tadi mengungkapkan kalau Jimin lebih baik darinya. Yoongi jadi merasa malu sekarang.

"Jimin itu harus merasa begitu beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasihnya. Ternyata kau itu benar-benar manis, _hyung_!" Taehyung nyengir kembali. Membuat Yoongi semakin merona karena malu.

Melihat Yoongi yang mulai malu-malu dan menghilangkan wajah sedihnya, Taehyung jadi tertawa riang karena ia berhasil menghibur _Hyung_ manisnya itu.

.

Sampai ketika Taehyung masih asyik tertawa, ada seseorang yang menggebrak pintu studio dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan menatap Taehyung masih dalam posisi diatas tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring di atas sofa.

.

.

.

 _ **The end.**_

.

.

.

Nb: halo. Akhirnya kesampean bikin ff Taegi~ dan ini temanya tentang perselingkuhan :3 lol

Sebenarnya taegi feels itu juga bikin gemes kalo udah muncul xD

Oke, maafkan ketidaksempurnaannya dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini

Apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

With Love,

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
